


Rawr

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Multi, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: For the prompt thing: Maybe Emma and Regina taking baby Henry trick or treating?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Rawr

“Babe! Can ya get that?” Emma yelled, after hearing the shrill of the doorbell. 

“Already there!” Regina shouted back. She grabbed the shiny handle and whipped open the door. “What in the hell are you supposed to be?”

“50 shades of grey!” Snow exclaimed. “Get it? I’m wearing paint chip samples of every shade of grey.”

“Oh, it’s not that I don’t get it,” Regina stifled a laugh.

“It was Ruby’s idea,” Snow smiled. 

“What a freeeeeak,” Regina muttered under her breath. 

“What was that?” 

“I said, ‘How neat’.”

“Uh huh,” Snow smirked, “So, are you guys ready to go?”

“I think Emma’s still getting Henry in his costume. Where’s David?”

“Oh, he’s waiting out front with the baby,” Snow replied. “Trying to calm him down.”

“Ah.” Regina grew tired of the small talk and yelled, “Emma! Almost ready?”

“Coming! And watch out, here comes a scary monster!” Emma left the bedroom. 

Heavy footsteps came pouncing around the corner, and out sprung Henry in his dinosaur get-up.

“Rawr!” Henry roared before pretending to bite Regina’s leg. 

Regina gasped, “Oh no! I’ve been bitten!” She crumpled to the floor in surrender and played dead. Henry got worried and rushed over to her. 

“Mommy!” 

Regina quickly grabbed Henry and attacked him with tickles and kisses, while he giggled uncontrollably. 

Emma made it to the foyer and snapped a picture at just the right moment. 

“I have the perfect family,” she gushed. 

Regina stood up with Henry in her arms and pecked Emma’s lips with a kiss. “Love you.” 

“Mhmmm. Love you too,” Emma replied between kisses. 

Snow coughed. “Okay, time to go….”

Every house they went to, Henry roared at the owners for a piece of candy. Everyone laughed and commented on how cute he was. He ran back to his moms and excitedly told them what kind of candy he got. They walked from house to house with Henry holding both of his moms’ hands.

Emma and Regina both secretly kept stealing the candy that Henry brought back. He only caught them once, but he didn’t care. He would just ask which kind was their favorite. 

“I love Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups,” Emma smacked her lips and licked the chocolate off her fingers, “They’re delicious.”

Regina shook her head, “You’re such a child.”

“But you love me.”

“Ya got me there,” Regina grinned. “Anyway, my favorite candy is Almond Joy.” 

“You are a joy to be around,” Emma flirted. “Hey kid, what’s your favorite?”

“Chocolate!” he roared. 

They all laughed and continued walking door to door. By the time they made it to the last house, Henry was beginning to fall asleep in Regina’s arms. “Kid’s all tuckered out.”

“Yeah, so is she. Look,” Emma pointed over at Snow, who was beginning to look like 51 shades of grey. 

They all said their goodbyes and made their way back home. Emma dumped the candy on the counter, while Regina put Henry to bed. Normally she’d help him put his pajamas on, but tonight she let him sleep in his costume. He’d appreciate it in the morning. 

She walked back to her and Emma’s room, and when she entered Emma was munching on Henry’s candy. “Hey now, you’re gonna get a sugar high.”

“Sugar doesn’t faze me,” Emma said, with a mouth full of sticky caramel. 

Regina just crossed her arms and gave her a ‘you’re a fool’ look. 

Emma huffed, “Fine,” and tossed the candy on the side table. 

Ten minutes passed and she crashed. Regina smiled and kissed her sleepy wife on the forehead. “Goodnight, my precious idiot.”


End file.
